A Shaking Heart
by Fanlover14
Summary: Benny and Ethan have been going steady for awhile and Benny wants to take it a step further. But will mother nature intervene and manage to tear them apart? Only time will tell! Slash. Boy/Boy, don't like don't read! Review Please!
1. A Weekend to Look Forward To

**Hey y'all I am so sorry I haven't updated my stories in awhile. I've got a boyfriend now and have been spending time with him, and have also been on vacation. So busy busy busy, but this has been a story idea growing in my head for awhile! Forewarning, this story will probably cause some tears. Please enjoy, and as always, review!**

Ethan's smile beamed ear to ear as he walked home from school, the clouds were drifting aimlessly in the sky as he practically skipped home happily. Today was Friday, and that meant Benny was spending the night just like every week. Benny and Ethan had been going steady as boyfriends for almost a year now, having started going out at the beginning of their senior year. After years of combating the supernatural forces of Whitechapel, both of them finally saw what was in front of their eyes the entire time. After a few dates, they decided to make it official, and both were happy that Ethan's parents and Benny's grandmother had been so accepting and welcoming to the idea of the lifelong friends taking the next step. Ethan thought back on how much their relationship had grown since becoming official; they were almost inseparable. Spending every weekend and holiday together and their families coming together for them. Ethan hardly knew how to describe it, the only word he could come up with was "perfect". Ethan could feel the wind slightly ruffling his hair as he saw his home in the distance, getting closer with every step as his thoughts and heart raced together. He knew this weekend would be the perfect weekend, he just knew it.

Benny sat down on his bed, clutching a small box in his hands as he stared down at the black cube in his palms. Thoughts of Ethan raced through his mind as he smiled gently and rubbed the lining of the box with his fingers.

"You sure you're ready for this?" came a gentle voice from his doorway, causing him to look up and see his grandmothers smiling face.

"Yeah I'm sure. We have been dating for a year now, and I've known him since we were six years old. I'm as sure as I will ever be, and I know he will say yes," Benny said softly, smiling as he turned to look out his window. He could see Ethan walking up his walkway towards the door, smiling as he always did on Friday.

"I'm gonna wait 'til tomorrow when we go out to eat. I'm taking him to that new five star Italian place they just opened up. I've been saving up for three months and made a reservation a month ago. I want this to go perfectly; he deserves the best, and I want to give it to him," Benny said happily, turning to look back at his grandmother who walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out to me. Oh Benny, I wish your parents were here to see you right now. I know they would be so proud of you and love you endlessly. Whatever you decide to do sweetheart, I'll always back you up one hundred percent," Evelyn said lovingly as she rubbed her grandsons back gently.

"Thanks grandma. Thank you for everything, and especially thanks for raising me the way you did," Benny said sweetly as he hugged his grandmother who patted his back and laughed lightly. She rested his head on her shoulder as she squeezed him and smiled.

"Oh believe me, it wasn't easy. Having you chase down every vampire and ghost and demon that plagued this town. And all the little stunts you and Ethan got yourself into, it was hard raising you. But I wouldn't take back a second of any of it; you're my world Benjamin Weir. Now go get him tiger, your boyfriends waiting for you!" Evelyn said happily as she stood up and picked up Benny's bags and rushed him out the door.

"Thanks Grandma! I'll always love you!" Benny yelled as he raced down the stairs and out the front door. Evelyn stood at Benny's bedside window as she watched his race across the Morgans front yard and onto their front porch. A slow moving tear made its way down her cheek as she brushed it off and smiled at her grandson.

"You're my everything, good luck Benjamin. Grandma's got your back, always," she whispered lightly as she closed the curtains and walked out of his room.

**I hope you all liked the first chapter! Believe me, it has a lot of twists and turns coming up! Can't wait for the reviews!**


	2. Just Below the Surface

**I'm back with another update for A Shaking Heart! I'm so happy for all the reviews the first chapter got. I want you all to know that it is your guys reviews that keeps me writing going. Anyways, lets continue on with this love story! Remember, enjoy and last but not least, review!**

Benny knocked on the Morgan's front door as he stood their patiently. Seconds later the door swung open and there standing in front of him was a ecstatic looking Ethan.

"Baby! About time you got here!" Ethan said happily as he pulled Benny into a strong but loving hug. Benny dropped his bags gently onto the floor as he rubbed Ethan's back lovingly and kissed his neck softly.

"Well it does take time to look this good ya know. Had to make sure I packed cute clothes for the weekend with my adorable boyfriend. Do you have your outfit picked out for tomorrow night?" Benny asked casually as he drew back and looked into Ethan's brown eyes which were eagerly staring back.

"Of course I do! I'm wearing that blue button up you bought me a week ago and my black jeans. Sarah helped me picked out the wardrobe decision, with a little input from my mom. You know how they are, always looking to make sure I'm dressed stylish if we go out somewhere," Ethan said happily, laughing lightly when they both heard Mrs. Morgan give a loud "Mhmmm," from the kitchen next to them.

"Anyways, lets go put your bags up in my room. Mom has dinner almost ready, she made your favorite. Pizza with M&M's!" Ethan said, tugging on Benny's arm as the both of them raced up the stairwell up the Ethan's room.

"Are you serious! Epic!" Benny hollered in excitement as they raced into Ethan's room.

Ethan sat at the dinner table as he watched Benny basically inhale the pizza his mother had made them for dinner.

"Slow down Benjamin, your going to choke!" Mrs. Morgan said laughing, as she bit into her slice of pizza. Her eyes seemed to betray her displeasure as she tried to smile while chewing on the weird food that Benny somehow managed to like.

"Well this is...quite interesting to say the least Benny," Mrs. Morgan said as she slowly swallowed the food and smiled at him as she watched him smile at her with a mouth fool of crushed up pizza and M&M's.

"Mom, you could have made you and dad something else to eat if you wanted. You know that only Benny, Jane and me really like this pizza," Ethan said as he giggled at his moms reaction to eating the weird pizza. He turned his eyes to Benny was now staring at him lovingly as he smiled and ate his pizza. All he could think of at that moment was how Benny made his heart race a million miles a minute, the memories of their relationship playing back in his mind.

"Ethan eat your food before it gets cold. I didn't bake this just to watch you stare at Benny, you can do that later now eat mister." Mrs. Morgan said, laughing lightly as she took another bite of her slice.

"Okay mom!" Ethan said, his face turning beat red as he brought the warm pizza to his lips and took a bite from the savory treat.

After eating their pizza and clearing the table, Ethan and Benny raced back up to Ethan's room to play video games like every other Friday night.

"I just got the new Ninja Zombies game!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly as he ran over to his game system and popped in the game disc.

"Are you serious! That literally just came out a month ago! It must have been at least sixty dollars!" Benny yelled happily as he plopped down next to Ethan and grabbed a controller.

"Well after working the theater for a few weeks I was able to save up enough money for it, so I bought it the first chance I could. I knew you were looking forward to it coming out so I planned it as a surprise for this weekend!" Ethan said happily as he leaned over and placed his lips onto Benny's who returned the kiss just as eagerly.

"Thanks baby. I got a few surprises of my own up my sleeve for this weekend for you too," Benny said mischievously as he watched Ethan's lips turn into a slight pout.

"Don't give me that face, no matter what you do or say, I am not telling you what it is!" Benny said sternly yet sweetly.

"Well damn, guess I have to wait then," Ethan said as he looked back to the game screen and picked up his controller. Benny began to laugh lightly as he giggled at Ethan's reaction.

Hours passed by and the night eventually found Ethan and Benny clad in plaid pajamas, lying in bed together as they went to sleep. Benny sat up on his elbow as he looked down at Ethan's sleeping face and silently drew his fingers across his cheek softly.

"Oh Ethan, I want to make you the happiest man in the world. I love you so much, and I'm gonna prove it tomorrow," Benny whispered sweetly as he leaned down and kissed Ethan's sleeping form. Laying back down he wrapped a arm around Ethan's chest and pulled him closer to his own. Moments later the only audible sound in the room was the soft snoring of both teens as they slept peacefully.

Miles under the Earth's surface, a deep rumbling noise could be heard as two tectonic plates stopped moving against each other and came to a grinding halt. Immense power began to build in the super heated particles of the mantle as intense pressure began to swell in the plates. Unbeknownst the boys, and to the world. Something devastating was underway, and nothing could stop it now, not even two supernatural fighting teen boys from Whitechapel, Canada.

**Hope y'all like the new chapter! Exciting updates on the way! Review and remember, In Bethan We Trust!**


	3. Unstable Ground

**Here we go again! Another update to this wonderful story, now it's time for some action to start. Hold onto your seats because its about to get serious y'all! Remember, enjoy and review!**

Ethan looked outside the car window as he and Benny moved slowly through traffic, edging closer and closer to Toronto.

"Where is this restaurant at babe?" Ethan asked, clearly annoyed at how bad the city traffic was getting as they came to a stand still.

"It's on one of the upper floors of that new high rise they just opened up in downtown Toronto. We are almost there hunny, don't get to antsy," Benny said, placing a hand on Ethan's knee as he slowly rubbed it lovingly.

"Wow, sounds like it's going to be very expensive. Ya know you don't have to treat me to such fancy dinners babe, I'm fine with just eating some take out and watching a movie with you," Ethan said as he turned to look at Benny who was looking forward at the red Sedan in front of them. He couldn't see his green eyes through his dark sunglasses.

"I know hunny, but I like treating you to nice things. We've been together a year now, and you deserve the best anyone can give you. And I want to be the guy who treats you right and makes you feel special and loved inside!" Benny said happily, turning to look at Ethan who began to blush slightly at his comment.

"Babe, you already do make me feel that way by just being with me," Ethan said sweetly, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Benny's reddening cheek.

"Well tonight is a special night, and I am gonna treat you to a special dinner. So put a smile on that face because I can see the place now. Look, it's right up there," Benny said pointing towards the windshield.

Ethan turned his head to see a towering highrise just down the street. Pristine metal beams and glass windows littered the sides all the way up to the top which was about forty floors above the lobby.

"Wow, that is pretty big. Which floor is the restaurant on?" Ethan asked quizzically as he stared the massive building up and down.

"Twenty-fifth floor, it has a perfect view of the downtown area. And when the sun sets it'll reflect off of the water of the lake located two blocks down from it," Benny said, causing Ethan to smile at the thought of them both having such a perfect evening that night.

Benny sat across from Ethan at a candle lit table as he watched Ethan's brown eyes scan the menu that he was currently holding up in front of him. Benny had already decided on what he wanted, and he knew Ethan would take awhile from past experience so he took a minute to look at him. Ethan had such a innocent looking face, filled with promise and loving care in it's features. Benny thought back to a year ago when he took Ethan to the local park and asked him to be his boyfriend. The day had been so perfect, bowling and dinner and then a walk by the river at sunset. From the time Benny had met Ethan he had always known there was something between them but he couldn't really explain it, not until the moment he almost lost Ethan for good. They had been fighting a demon at a old warehouse and Ethan had been knocked backwards and fallen two stories till he hit the ground. Luckily he fell at just the right angle that he only broke a few bones, but Benny had been scared to death in that moment. He thought he had lost Ethan as he saw his body sprawled out on the warehouse floor, blood seeping from a few cuts. And from that moment on, Benny knew he had been in love with Ethan for a very long time. And from that moment on, Benny had vowed he would make Ethan happy no matter what and would lay down his life for him if it meant protecting him.

"Babe, did you hear me?" came a distant voice, snapping Benny out of his thoughts as he saw Ethan staring at him weirdly.

"Oh, what did you say babe? Sorry I kinda drifted off into space," Benny said apologetically as he reached his hand across the table and took Ethan's hand in his.

"I said I'm ready to order," Ethan said as he giggled at his boyfriend who simply smiled back at him. "And what were you so off in space about Mr Benny?" Ethan asked as he laughed lightly.

"Just thinking about you E. And how much I love you, Ethan for the past year we have dated and been almost inseparable. And in all reality you have made me the happiest guy ever, and I couldn't have asked for more. That night that we fought that demon in the warehouse and you fell over the railing, Ethan that scared me to death. In that moment I realized, I can't live without you. We've known each other for many years now, ever since were six years old and you have made my heart feel things I never thought possible. When you were in the hospital, it was the worst feeling ever just wondering if you would be okay or not. I waited day and night by your side, wondering and hoping if you would wake up soon, and the night you finally opened your eyes it was like a prayer come true," Benny said lovingly, watching as Ethan's eyes stayed trained on him as he took his free hand and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small black box. "So I guess what I am trying to say is, Ethan Morgan, will you do me the pleasure of being my husband and never leaving my side? I want to wake up next to you every day and fall asleep next to you every night of my life. I want to protect you and make sure you feel loved for the rest of yours!" Benny said sweetly, catching a few peoples eyes at the surrounding tables as he stood up from the table and got on one knee and took the box and opened it, revealing a extravagant diamond ring on a sterling silver band.

Ethan's eyes began to water at the edges as he reached a slow and quivering hand towards the ring, almost feeling the radiance sparkling off of it from the candle light.

"Yes...yes I will Benny!" Ethan shouted happily as he threw Benny into his arms and gave him the most tightest hug he could muster as tears of love and joy rolled down his cheeks.

Benny smiled as he pulled back and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Ethan's wedding finger, the crowd around them clapping and shouting in glee as they watched the young couple kiss each other in a tight embrace.

Benny stood up and caught the attention of one of the female waitresses and pulled out his phone and gave it to her.

"Miss, will you please take a picture of me and and my new fiance?" Benny asked happily, earning a eager head nod from the waitress as she put down her tray and pointed the phones camera at the two. Benny pulled Ethan to his side as he rested his head on the top of Ethan's and smiled, seconds later a blinding flash enveloping the both of them as she giggled and then handed him his phone back.

"Thank you miss, it means a lot to me!" Benny graciously said as he took his phone and sat down at the table again, the applause dying down now as Ethan wiped his eyes from the wet tears and smiled at him.

"Baby, you've made me the happiest guy in the world tonight, thank you so much!" Ethan said excitedly as he leaned over and placed his lips on Benny's, their lips fitting together perfectly.

Ethan leaned back as he continued to wipe at his eyes, reaching for his glass o f water and stopping suddenly.

"Did you feel that?" Ethan asked, looking around the restaurant suddenly as if something had drastically caught his attention.

"Feel what baby?" Benny asked, his smile slowly fading as he soon felt a slight vibration in his chair. Looking down at the table he saw the water in their water glasses beginning to swish side to side slowly but surely. Benny looked around the restaurant and noticed other people had the same look of wonder on their faces as he looked up and saw the chandeliers begin to sway side to side. Suddenly Benny felt as a huge shock wave blew through the entire room, causing their glasses to topple off the side of the table and shatter onto the ground.

"Earthquake!" Somebody screamed from across the room as a chandelier came crashing down onto the pristine marble floor. Benny shot forward and grabbed Ethan and pulled him close as he watched the ornate marble supports begin to crack. Screams erupted all over the room as the windows began to break, sending glass falling down to the streets below as cars began to swerve and crash into one another and building walls; sending pedestrians flailing as they ran for cover as more and more glass rained down from the high rises. Benny watched as the ceiling above them began to buckle as he fell forward with Ethan in his arms, no longer able to stand in the tremendous swaying of the building. He watched in horror as a waitress went tumbling over a table sending it on its side and glasses shattering into hundreds of glass shards. He watched as another man started to run as best as he could to one of the exits, before a huge piece of the ceiling fell downwards and engulfed him in a cloud of dust and debris. Benny grabbed onto Ethan's shirt and pulled him towards his chest as they scooted closer to their table.

"Benny!" Ethan screamed as a marble support near them gave way and brought the ceiling crashing down near them onto another waiter.

"Cover your ears! I got ya!" Benny screamed as loud as he could, pulling Ethan's head into his chest as he felt a piece of stone fall and hit his shoulder. He could do nothing but scream out in incredible pain as he felt his shoulder bone crack in the immense blow, and he could feel Ethan begin to cry violently into his chest as he felt the floor beneath them begin to buckle.

"Oh my GOD!" was all Benny could scream out before he felt the ground cave in, sending him and Ethan and the rest of the restaurant tumbling downwards. He could feel stone hit him repeatedly and then Ethan was pulled out of his arms into the black debris cloud that was enveloping them. More bones began to break and he could feel his skin begin to gash open around him, and suddenly a metal beam smacked him upside the head and everything went dark.

"Benny!" was the last thing he heard Ethan scream out before he lost consciousness.

**Please don't hate me! They aren't dead, so no worries there! But I told y'all there would be some major twists and turns in this chapter! I hope y'all liked it, more updates coming soon! Review**


	4. A Mothers Love & Loves True Meaning

**And after a few days of suspense, here we are with another chapter of A Shaking Heart! I hope you all enjoy, I got some great reviews with the last chapter, and as always I threw y'all for a loop. On a side note, I hope everyone enjoyed their Fourth of July celebrations! Anyways, enjoy, and as always, review!**

Mrs. Morgan walked into her living room with a steaming cup of tea as she sat down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote and flipped on the TV.

"I wonder when Ethan and Benny will get back home?" Mrs. Morgan thought to herself as she flipped through the channels, raising her cup of tea to her lips as she listen to the soft chirping of crickets outside.

"Breaking News! Reports of a massive earthquake in Toronto, Canada are just coming in. We take you live to our Fox News affiliate in Ontario," came a voice as Mrs. Morgan landed on the news channel. Instinctively she leaned forward and her eyes remained glued onto the TV as a aerial view of downtown Toronto came into view on the television.

"Thank you Elizabeth, as you can see here Toronto is just decimated and in ruins. A massive earthquake has just struck the North American fault zone, the magnitude of the quake has yet to be confirmed but as you can see it was massive. If you look over there, the famous CN Tower has completely collapsed and is not even recognizable anymore. High rises all over the city are severely damaged or are just gone. Highways and overpasses are toppled, and it looks like the residential areas are not faring to well either. Whole neighborhoods have just collapsed into the ground. The body count will be massive from this Elizabeth, emergency crews are completely cut off from the city for now as roads into and out of the city have been destroyed," the TV reporter said, Mrs. Morgan raising her hand to her mouth in shock as she watched the devastation unfold. The orange glow of massive fires could be seen here and there around the downtown area as sirens could be heard echoing into the night air.

"Ross! Ross get down here!" Mrs. Morgan screamed as she stood up, her heart racing rapidly as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ethan's number. Moments later her husband came running in, she simply pointed to the TV as he turned and saw the remains of Toronto being displayed all over the screen.

Mrs. Morgan paced back and forth in front of the window, listening to the ringing on the other end as she waited for Ethan to pick up.

"Hello, you've reached Ethan Morgan. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now but just leave your name, number, and message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible," came the sound of Ethan's voice mail. She hung up and redialed three more times, but to no avail as she continued getting Ethan's voice mail in return.

"Oh my God Ross! Ethan won't answer his phone! Benny and him were suppose to be there tonight!" Mrs. Morgan screamed as she felt hot tears begin to slide down her cheeks as she felt her husbands arms wrap her into a tightening hug. She continued to bawl into his arms as the thought of Ethan and Benny in the midst of all that devastation kept creeping into her mind.

"I'm going to get them," Mrs. Morgan said after she quieted down, grabbing her purse and keys and walking briskly towards the front door.

"Samantha wait!" Ross yelled as he ran in front of the door and blocked her path, "You can't go down there, the entire area could be unstable and who knows how dangerous it is!" Ross said, trying to reason with his estranged wife as she glared him down.

"That's my son, and yours too! Benny is also apart of this family, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and not do a damn thing. Now get out of my way Ross or I'll force you out!" Samantha screamed, causing her husband to slowly sidestep out of the way as she opened the front door and jogged to her car.

"Samantha, wait for me!" came a voice from behind her, turning around she saw Evelyn running towards her. Her eyes looked red and puffy, like she had been crying for a long while.

"Samantha, let me come with you, please! Benny is all I have left, I have to help them!" Evelyn said between sobs, trying to collect herself. Samantha reached forward and took the old woman into a hug as she rubbed her back gently.

"Of course you can come with me, are you prepared for this?" Samantha asked, her tears beginning to fall back down her cheeks as she leaned back and saw Evelyn nod her head swiftly.

"Good, hop in, I'm driving!" Samantha yelled as she ran around the side of the car, opening up the car door and practically jumping in. Samantha started the car as she turned on the radio and almost every channel was focused on the unfolding disaster that her son was now trapped in. Turning her head momentarily she saw Ross standing in the doorway, her daughter Jane beside him as they both stared at her.

"Don't worry baby, momma's coming for ya," Samantha said, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek as she turn her head to her dashboard where she kept a picture of her and her family together. Ethan's eyes seemed to look at her as she raised a slow quivering hand to the picture and traced her fingers across it.

"Lets go get our boys back." Evelyn said, placing her hand on Samantha's, snapping her out of her motherly trance. Samantha nodded as they turned their eyes to the road and began to drive, both of them hoping it wasn't to late.

Benny's eyes opened slowly as he saw a blinding light envelop him, his whole body seemed numb.

"W-What happen? Where am I?" Benny asked quizzically, reaching out to see if there was a wall he could grab onto but he felt nothing. Benny looked down and saw nothing but light, there was no floor of any sort; he seemed to be just hovering there, where ever he was. Suddenly another light, even more blinding than the first flashed before him as he raised his arms to shield his eyes from the visions of white. After a few minutes he could hear laughter in the background, slowly taking his arms down he looked on in awe at what was before him. Playing almost like a movie projector were Ethan's and his memories together. Everything that had ever experienced together, everything they had ever done, saw, and felt was playing before his eyes. And then one scene in particular caught his eye, that night at the restaurant, him on one knee as he proposed to Ethan and Ethan saying yes and jumping into his arms. Benny reached out a hand and reached for the scene, as if he could take it in his hands and hold it close to him. But then the memories kept playing, Benny could see Ethan and his wedding, both of them standing at the altar together holding hands. They were by a lake, the sun setting in the distance as the waves rippled its reflection in every direction. Then the scenes changed again, Ethan was holding a small baby girl in his arms by a window as they both played with her small fragile fingers; her face lighting up with joy as she cooed back at them and laughed. Moments later the scene changed again, and he was looking at Ethan playing tag with two little children; a boy and a girl. Benny giggled as he watched the three of them have fun, joining in shortly after and they all fell down together and laughed together in the grass. Benny once again reached his hand out as if to touch the scene, he wanted to feel everything that was going on.

"Why can't I feel anything?" Benny said to himself, letting his arm fall back down to his side in defeat as he looked on sadly.

"Because these are your past and future memories Benjamin," came a booming voice that seemed to echo all around Benny.

"Who's there!" Benny yelled out suddenly startled at the invisible intruder, who he still couldn't see as he looked around.

"I am known in your world by many names Benjamin Weir. But I am merely a pure spirit, guiding my children through what you people call life. And I am here to assist you Benjamin," the voice said, causing Benny to look back at the scene playing in front of him as he watched the two children run up to Ethan and him and hug them.

"Am I dead? Where am I?" Benny said, looking around once more to see if he could see this pure spirit talking to him.

"Your not dead, just asleep. You are in a place that has no name, simply a meaning. Ethan is in grave danger Benjamin, he has been mortally wounded and it is up to you to give him the strength to survive this injury. Without you, he will surely die and none of these memories will be possible. It is your mortal job now, to get him through this. You must show him love, compassion, care, and show him that no matter what you will never leave his side. I am here to give you that message, so that once you wake up; you'll know what to do," the voice said, a edge of sadness lacing it in the end.

Benny looked back to the screen, Ethan's face planted on it as a small tear slid down Benny's cheek.

"Anything...I'll do anything. Please just don't let him die!" Benny yelled aloud, but getting no response in return as the area around him seem to darken more and more till everything was gone.

Benny's eyes fluttered open, he leaned his head back as he stared up into a eternal darkness. He could feel something wet trickling its way down the side of his head as he reached a hand up to it.

"Ah!" was all Benny could scream as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder once more, setting his hand down as fast as he had brought it up. Suddenly the memories hit Benny, the restaurant, the proposal, the earthquake, and now this. That's when he remembered Ethan was no longer next to him, and Benny suddenly became very frantic.

"Ethan! Ethan, are you there Ethan!" Benny screamed out, trying to desperately become unpinned as he realized a stone block was pinning him down. Benny stopped moving as he heard a soft whimper which seemed far away, he could hear slight moving in the distance as he heard the sound of rocks beginning to fall further down into a dark abyss.

"Ethan is that you!" Benny asked, trying to move his legs as he heard a few more whimpers echo across the rubble. "I'm coming for ya E, I'm coming baby!" was all Benny could say before the ground beneath him began to rumble and shake once more.

**I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! I better get some long reviews to accompany it ha ha! Anyways, I worked really hard on this so I really hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!**


	5. The Fires of Hell Itself

**Here we are again people! Back with a fabulous chapter to A Shaking Heart! I quite enjoyed your last reviews for the last chapter! So I hope you all like this one too! Please enjoy, and always, review!**

Benny could feel the whole earth shake violently as huge chunks of stone began to fall into the black abyss right next to him, thunderous explosions rocked the ground beneath him. He could see down into the abyss the eerie glow of what seemed like hell itself. A large iron rod shot down into the burning glow, inches from his face.

"God please, I beg of you, help me through this!" Benny hollered out, tears streaming down his face as another huge chunk of metal and steel fell down into the abyss, almost as if it were swallowing it all up. Benny could feel the stone block sitting atop him begin to tip sideways it slowly peaked upwards before falling down as well into the dark and eerie abyss, sending a thundering funnel of fire shooting upwards. Benny grabbed onto a broken and mangled support beam close to him and held on as he felt the shaking begin to slowly come to a halt. Crying violently from the extreme pain shooting up his legs, Benny could only pray that there wouldn't be another aftershock any time soon. After a few minutes of sobbing extensively, Benny collected himself as he looked across the dark crater, light was beginning to shine down from a small crack in the rubble. In the faint light, Benny could make out a dark silhouette curled up into the fetal position.

"E, is that you?" Benny managed to say softly, his voice not even carrying but a few inches in front of him. Benny moved a leg and felt as another jolt of pain shot up into his spine, causing him to scream out in agony.

"Fuck, my leg must be broken!" Benny hollered out, earning no response from anyone in the dark chambers he was now trapped in.

Slowly Benny grabbed onto the support beam as he hoisted himself up on one leg, pain radiating in his lower leg with every move he made. He could see through the darkness that the dark figure was slowly moving, just enough that he could definitely tell it was a person and not his mind playing tricks on him.

"I'm coming Ethan, hold on baby," Benny said softly, slowly hopping forward as he grabbed at random debris to stable himself and keep himself from falling down again. Looking down into the deep burning inferno, he stood still as he gained up his strength once more. Opening his eyes, he looked forward at the dark figure twisting and turning slightly. Taking one last breath of courage, Benny stepped back and then jumped forward. He could feel his body crash into the unstable ground beyond the other edge of the crater, pain was now shooting right through his spine as he screamed in agonizing horror as he felt the bone in his lower leg move around freely, cutting into muscle and tissue.

"Holy fucking hell!" yelled Benny, who was now curling up in a makeshift ball as he slightly touched the injured leg as if he could nurse it back to health right there.

Gathering himself once more, Benny bit down on his lower lip as he braved the pain and continued to crawl forward to the dark silhouette which was coming more and more into view. As Benny got right up next to the dark figure, he could tell it was indeed Ethan. He felt as hot tears began to roll down the sides of his cold cheeks, bringing a hand up to rest on Ethan's blood stained forehead. Looking down at Ethan's body, Benny's heart really began to race then. In the side of Ethan's abdomen was a small broken pipe, jutting out with blood slowly dripping off its broken end.

"Oh my God, Ethan!" Benny said worriedly, placing a hand lightly on the wound which caused Ethan to jerk up in pain suddenly, "I'm sorry baby!" Benny said, forgetting the fact that Ethan could still feel everything even though he wasn't moving much.

"If we don't get you off this pipe, you'll surely bleed out," Benny said to himself, turning to look back at Ethan's face. In the dim light, he could see Ethan's face was filled with cuts and gashes, and many dark bruises, Benny knew he probably didn't look any better.

"Benny...is that you?" came a hoarse voice right beside him, causing Benny to stir out of his thoughts and look towards Ethan's blood soaked face. He could see in the small sliver of light that Ethan's eyes were beginning to flutter open and look his way.

"Yea baby, it's me! I'm right here!" Benny said as he scooted forward, pressing a hand to Ethan's cheek as he wiped some of the blood off and smiled down at him sadly.

"Benny, I can't feel my legs," Ethan stuttered out, moving his head to look down at his body.

"I know baby, we have a slight problem. But I promise everything will be okay sweetheart, your going to get out of here, we both are!" Benny said, leaning down and kissing Ethan's cracked lips as he tried his best to comfort his fiance.

Samantha looked out her car window as she saw a road side sign nearby, the steel mangled and bent but the words still readable.

"Ten more miles till we hit Toronto...I've never seen the highways so empty before," Samantha said as she looked out at the devastation before her. Though they were still ten miles away, the damage was still quite clear where they were. Evelyn looked on in shock as she saw houses burning, cars were abandoned in the middle of the road, and beaten and bloodied people were walking in the opposite direction that they were heading. Smoke filled the air in the very far distance as they approached a overturned semi truck.

"Looks like we are walking from here, are you going to be able to handle that far of a distance?" Samantha asked, looking at Evelyn as she stopped the car and pulled out her keys.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'll be even better once I know if our boys are okay. I-I've just never seen anything like it before," Evelyn said sadly, watching as a woman in the distance held a baby close to her as she watched her house go up in flames before her eyes. "Tell me they are okay Samantha...if I lost Benny...he's all I have left!" Evelyn said, choking on her own words as tears began to well up in her eyes."Hey! Don't think like that Evelyn, the boys are going to be just fine! We know them like the back of our hands and they are together, which means they stand a greater chance of getting through this. You know how close they are, they couldn't even function if one of them was sick from school for a day," Samantha said, laughing lightly as she tried to comfort her own self at the same time still trying to comfort Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded swiftly as she looked up at the horizon, the sun was beginning to peak in the distance as black plumes of smoke billowed up into the sunrise. Samantha gave her hand a quick squeeze before reaching behind under her seat and grabbing a emergency bag.

"This has everything we will need. Energy bars, water, tools, flares, and a small first aid kit. I guess it's a good thing I took those first aid classes when I did," Samantha said as she looked inside the bag and did a double check.

"If I know Benny, he's probably trying to find a way out right now," Evelyn said, opening the car door as she stepped out into the morning air. Her lungs were suddenly bombarded by the smell of burning gasoline and rubber, car wrecks littered the entire highway system around them.

The two of them began walking down the road, sirens echoed into the morning air as they listened to the cries of the injured and dying.

**So not sure how I did on this chapter but I hope you all liked it! The action is indeed getting more and more intense as well as the suspense. Excited for the next batch of reviews for this story, y'all should message me what you think will happen, a little foreshadowing. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	6. Forbidden Entry & Healing Love

**I give you, the sixth chapter to A Shaking Heart! I am so excited that you guys are really enjoying this story so much! When it first started it was simply a thought in my head and now seeing it in front of me and y'alls reviews is a great feeling! Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy, and review!**

Benny knelled over Ethan's still body as best as he could as he stared down at the tears rolling down Ethan's cheeks.

"Don't cry baby, I'm sorry but we have to do this!" Benny said, caressing Ethan's cheek as he looked down at his impaled chest.

Benny raised one of his hands and hovered it over Ethan's face, he could feel the hot breaths coming out of his mouth. Slowly he closed his eyes as he began to concentrate, a slight glow began shine from his finger tips as a small line of pure magic began to encircle Ethan's body.

"Donec Omnia Bene Somnus," Benny said softly, the magic beginning to seep into Ethan's body. Ethan's eyes slowly began to close as his breathing slowed down more. Benny opened his eyes and saw that Ethan now looked peaceful as his chest still rose slowly.

"Now I can try and get you off this pole!" Benny said as he positioned his body and placed his arms under Ethan's back.

Using all the strength he could and trying his best to ignore the excruciating pain radiating from his shoulder blade, Benny began to lift Ethan up. He watched as Ethan's limp body slid off the pole smoothly, exactly how he had planned it. Once he could see that Ethan's chest was free of the pole impaling him, he quickly let his body back down and put his hands over the bleeding wound.

"Et Ego Vitam Sanare Vos Hodie In Oculis Dei!" Benny hollered out, watching as a pure white light shot from his fingertips and into the wound, instantly stopping the bleeding. Taking off his tattered and ripped overcoat, Benny wrapped it tightly around the exposed area of Ethan's chest and began to apply firm pressure as he knelled down and kissed Ethan's lips gently.

"There, you should be good for now," Benny said to Ethan's sleeping form. Looking up towards the small crack of light that was protruding from a collapsed wall, Benny could only wonder when help would finally arrive.

Evelyn took long steady breaths as she felt her legs ache the more she walked. It had been a hour since her and Samantha had to abandon the car on the highway and continue their way to Toronto. They would've been in the city by now, but with all the downed bridges and overpasses, it had slowed them down significantly.

"There it is!" Samantha hollered out, pointing off into the distance. Evelyn turned her gaze towards the direction in which Samantha was pointing and in the distance was Toronto, what was left of it. Evelyn could see countless helicopters scouring the area above the black plumes of smoke drifting slowly into the air, farther up the road Evelyn saw a bunch of emergency vehicles creating a checkpoint into the city.

"It looks like a atomic weapon went off...my God whats happening to this world?" Evelyn asked herself, placing a hand to her mouth in shock as she saw the remains of downtown Toronto. Highrises had completely collapsed or toppled over onto each other. One of the taller buildings had completely blown apart in the middle, and the top half was now leaning silently onto a neighboring building as fires bellowed out of the top.

"Oh my God! Samantha look, the building they were going to is completely gone!" Evelyn sobbed out after witnessing the building Benny showed her no longer graced the skyline. "My baby boy!" Evelyn screamed out as she fell to her knee's in despair.

"Evelyn! Pull yourself together, that doesn't mean they are...gone!" Samantha said as she knelled down and took the elderly woman in her arms and rocked her back and forth as she continued sobbing.

"Hey are you guys okay!" came a voice in front of them. Samantha looked up to see a young female EMT running to them. Within seconds the young woman was kneeling down beside them and placing a comforting hand on Evelyn s back as she looked down at the two women in front of her.

"Please miss, our boys are in the city somewhere. We have to find them!" Samantha said to the young woman in front of her, who gave her a uneasy look.

"I'm sorry mam, this entire city has been cordoned off to only emergency responders. We are evacuating the survivors as we speak and searching for more. The roads have been destroyed so we have to go in by foot," the woman said sadly.

"Miss, please that's my son in there and her grandson. It's the only family she has left and my only son. Please let us in there, we have to find them. Imagine if you had children, you would do the same for them no matter what the dangers were!" Samantha cried out as she begged the EMT to go in. She watched as the young woman looked behind her at the emergency checkpoint and then back at them.

"Fine, I'll let you two in. But be warned, the entire area has become unstable and is prone to aftershocks at any given time. I can't help you if you encounter any other emergency responders so here take this," the young woman said as she took off her vest and gave it to Samantha, "This vest will grant you permission to be in the city. Just make sure you guys tell them your emergency medical responders, it'll grant you access into any area," the woman said as she helped them up to their feet. Samantha and Evelyn hugged the woman and kept going on their way, passing the emergency checkpoint and making their way into the ravaged city.

**Hey guys, I am just in another writing mood today. I hope this chapter proves to be a good one! I don't think I did to well, please tell me if you think otherwise. Please, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! I'm counting on you guys!**


	7. Help On the Way

**A Shaking Heart continues with chapter 7 of this great story**!** I've been updating a lot of for this story but I'll be sure to get back to my others here shortly**! **Enjoy, and Review!**

Benny sat quietly in the darkness, the smell of something burning drifting into his nose as he laid back and stroked Ethan's hair.

"God I'm so tired...but I can't fall asleep, I may not wake back up," Benny thought to himself sadly. It felt like it had been hours since he put Ethan under and bandaged him up the best he could. Benny's spell wouldn't last forever, Ethan would need to get to real medical help and so did he and Benny knew that. Benny laid his head back and looked up at the small light protruding from the debris, the air was thick with dust and smoke and Benny was finding it harder to breathe.

"Benny?" Ethan said softly, causing Benny to look up suddenly as he saw Ethan's eyes staring back at him.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Benny asked, scooting closer to Ethan's crumpled body as he laced a arm around the small teen.

"I've definitely felt better...Benny are we going to make it out of here?" Ethan asked in a despondent voice, his heart still beating slowly.

"Hey don't think that way. Of course we are going to make it out of here, I'll make sure of it!" Benny said back, leaning their foreheads together as he looked down into Ethan's eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met E?" Benny asked, thinking back many years ago as he closed his eyes and drifted back to the past. "You were a little boy sitting all by yourself on the playground and had no one to play with. Do you remember how I came over and asked you if you were okay, and asked you to play with me. I promised you we would stick together forever that day, and I meant that promise Ethan. Nothing is too big or small for us to accomplish, and we will get out of here together," Benny said, opening his eyes to see a slight smile forming on Ethan's lips.

"You always did know how to reassure me and make me feel better," Ethan said lightly, chuckling as best as he could.

"That's me, don't forget it!" Benny said playfully, trying to lighten Ethan's demeanor as he nuzzled into his neck and felt his warm pulse beating through his veins.

"Our future is filled with bright and beautiful things Ethan, and your gonna love every little bit of it!" Benny said sweetly, taking Ethan's still hand in his as he leaned back and looked down into the two brown orbs that were staring back.

"How do you know that?" Ethan asked quizzically, bringing his other hand to Benny's cheek as he smiled up at him.

"Oh I just know, let's just say I've seen the future and it sure is a beautiful one. Which means we have to get through this, or else it won't happen!" Benny said, remembering all the beautiful images and scenes he had seen of their future together.

"Well I shall certainly try to get out with you honey, do you mind if I close my eyes for a minute? The heavy smoke and dust in here is bothering them," Ethan asked, earning a brisk head nod from Benny who leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Yea babe, that's fine. Just make sure you wake up later for me," Benny said lightly, watching as Ethan smiled back at him and then closed his eyes and relaxed.

Two Hours Later

Benny could feel sleep coming to him as he felt his body beginning to go numb slowly. Turning his head to Ethan he reached down and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. Benny began to close his eyes when he suddenly heard rocks beginning to tumble about, causing him to turn his head towards the crack where the light was beginning to flicker with shadows.

"Oh my God. HELP!" Benny screamed, causing the light to flicker even more with more and more shadows.

"Is anybody down there?" yelled a voice farther up the crack. Causing Benny's heart to race rapidly as he smiled and laughed in joy.

"Yes, there's two of us. Please help, we are bleeding badly!" Benny shouted back as he rested his head against the debris behind him.

"Don't worry, we have more help on the way! Stay calm buddy, were here now!" the voice shouted back, it was a older mans voice.

"Thank you!" Benny screamed back, his lungs burning from all the smoke and dust in the air. He could feel himself beginning to laugh and cry at the same time, help had finally come.

"Ethan, it's here! Help is finally here!" Benny hollered in joy as he looked down at Ethan's still body, which wasn't moving.

"Ethan? Baby?" Benny said worriedly as soon as he realized Ethan wasn't responding or waking up. He bent down to Ethan's chest and could feel it still rising up and down slowly. "Ethan, please wake up! Helps here baby, it's finally here. Don't give up yet sweetheart, please! I need you in my life...without you I can't go on. Ethan please wake up!" Benny said, shaking Ethan's still form as his tears of joy were now replaced by tears of worry and despair.

Samantha took a seat on a wooden bench and opened her bottle of water and brought the refreshing liquid to her cracked lips as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Evelyn and her had been searching the mangled streets for hours, meeting several emergency crews and injured on the way. Evelyn was always quick to direct the injured in the direction of help, and they had stopped many times to help other people from the rubble. Samantha would never be able to wipe the images of those who didn't make it from her mind. She remembered seeing a woman holding a small child to her chest, crying violently as paramedics tried to calm her down and take the small girl away from her mothers arms. Samantha felt another onset of hot tears beginning to tug at her eyes, wondering if that would be the same fate for her and Ethan. She pushed the thought away as quickly as it had came and stood back up as she put her back in a ponytail.

"Come on Evelyn, we can't waste any more time. We are almost to the place Ethan and Benny said they were going, I think it's farther down the street," Samantha said tersely as she grabbed Evelyn s hand and helped her to her feet. They continued on their path, passing death and destruction the entire way; from burning cars, to massive fissures running through the streets, to having to climb over the remains of buildings in the road.

Samantha was beginning to feel the heat of the suns rays on her skin as she shielded her eyes and looked skyward. She could no longer see the blue color of the sky, only a ugly yellow haze from all the smoke and dust in the air.

"Samantha look!" Evelyn screamed as she pointed to a small team of emergency workers on top of a huge pile of debris, what looked like the remains of a tall skyscraper.

Before they knew it, both of their legs were on the run as they booked it the rest of the way down the road.

"What's going on here?" Samantha asked a young woman as she ran up to the scene where a small team of medical personnel were digging through the rubble.

"We got two survivors trapped here in the rubble, they must have been inside the building when it collapsed, they sure are lucky though. This was one hell of a high rise before it came down, I'm surprised anyone at all survived the fall!" the young woman said excitedly as she passed other workers tools.

"Who are they, the survivors?" Evelyn asked, her body shaking with anticipation as she looked over the site.

"From the what we heard one of the survivors say, two young guys." the young fireman said, continued to lift boxes of tools up and hand them to the other workers who rushed back to a small hole in the ground.

"Oh my God Evelyn, it's gotta be them!" Samantha cried out in utter happiness as she wrapped her arms around the elderly woman and began to jump and cry in joy.

"Am I missing something here?" the woman asked, clearly confused at the moment.

"Those are our boys down there, it has to be. My son and her grandson were eating here at this tower when the quake hit. We haven't been able to get a hold of them since it happen, it has to be them down there!" Samantha cried out again, turning to face the woman once more.

"Hey Charles! Come down here real quick!" the woman yelled as she turned towards the small team up on the hill of debris. Samantha watched as a tall man turned around and began jogging towards them, his brown hair being ruffled in the gusts of wind.

"What is it Tina! Can't you see we are busy at the moment!" the older man yelled as he came to a stop in front of the three women.

"These two women here say the boys trapped down there are related to them. Ones her son and the other is her grandson," Tina said sharply, turning back to handing boxes to more team members.

"Oh? Ladies is this true?" the older man asked Samantha who nodded her head swiftly in return.

"Yes! My son Ethan is down there with his boyfriend Benjamin! They were here at the time of the earthquake," Samantha said, holding onto Evelyn s hand for dear life as she watched the mans facial expressions turn to worry.

"Well mam, we gotta get your sons out of there quickly. From what one of them has told us, one of them is alive but isn't waking up and they both have serious injuries from what he's told us. We have a life flight on it's way to land here shortly," the man said sadly.

Samantha squeezed Evelyn's hand even harder as they exchanged worried glances at each other briefly before turning their eyes back mountain of rubble and debris where a team was working fast pace at getting their boys back, both of them wondering if they had truly come too late after all.

**For some reason I'm just in a real writing mood, third update of the day! Please enjoy! Review and tell me what you think of the situation unfolding currently! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. The Silver Lining

**So here we are with chapter 8 of A Shaking Heart, and I got to tell ya I am very proud of myself for doing so well with this story! I've already got the ending in my mind and I just know you guys will love it! Well, on with the story! Enjoy, and as always, review!**

Samantha sat down on a folding chair as she placed a cool ice pack to her forehead, her and Evelyn had been waiting for news on how the rescue was going. She watched as men and women tunneled inside the rubble and brought back chunks of rock and steel to create a pathway to Ethan and Benny.

"We are almost there Samantha, don't lose hope yet," Evelyn said as she placed a comforting hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"Ethan won't wake up! How can I possibly try and cheer up, my son is seriously injured and won't wake up while trapped under the remains of a building!" Samantha snapped back, her body flushing with adrenaline as she turned and looked back at the team. Suddenly Samantha heard a noise from above and looked up to see a helicopter hovering in the sky above, slowly getting lower and lower as it got ready to land in the road next to them.

"Oh God, Evelyn. Why did this happen, why them?" Samantha cried, feeling as hot tears poured down her cheeks. She felt as a pair of old withered arms wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back softly.

"Samantha, things happen to good people all the time. We can't control this, it's a act of nature. But we do know that both of them are breathing, and both of them are still alive. Be thankful for that, and we have a medical team right here with us ready to take care of them once they get them out. Remember all the people you saw that wouldn't be seeing their families again when we came into the city, at least we can see ours!" Evelyn said sadly, remembering all the faces of the bodies she had seen when they walked the streets earlier.

"I know, and I am thankful for this. I just wish things could hurry up, it's heart wrenching knowing my baby boy is trapped and I can't do a damn thing about it!" said Samantha, who was beginning to settle herself down as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"We are through the rubble!" yelled a voice nearby, causing Samantha and Evelyn's faces to perk up as they shot up from their seats and looked onwards as the team began to clap and cheer together.

Benny watched as the wall where the crack of light was protruding fell forward creating a dust cloud that enveloped him and Ethan's bodies as he shielded his eyes from the sudden flood of light. After the dust had begun the settle Benny let down his arm and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the new light, and there crouching in light was a young firefighter looking at him.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Benny said, exhausted from the whole ordeal as he rested his head onto the remains of a wall behind him and chuckled to himself. He could feel more tears of happiness roll down his eyes as he heard the firefighter call back up to the rest of the team up top.

"Don't worry buddy, we got you guys now! Everything's going to be okay, you two sure are lucky!" the young man said as he moved closer to the two. "We can only take one of you guys at a time," he said as he looked the two over. More responders came through the opening with stretchers as they began to crowd around Benny and Ethan.

"Him, take him first. He's badly wounded," Benny said, nodding his head towards Ethan still body as he watched the medical team spring into action. He could feel his heart skip a beat when he watched two women take Ethan's body and carefully lift it up and place it onto a bright orange plastic board as they put a brace on his neck and strapped him in.

"We are going to take him on up okay Mitch!" the women said as they carefully maneuvered through the narrow chambers, avoiding any dangerous debris. Benny watched as Ethan dissapeared out of sight as the women pushed him through the opening.

"Is he going to be alright?" Benny asked the man in front of him, worry replacing the new found joy in his heart.

"He's gonna be just fine, we have a helicopter on standby to take you both to the nearest hospital. Your both in great hands now!" the man said, placing a comforting hand on Benny's as he waited for the okay to be sent down so he could take Benny up as well.

Benny watched as another man by the clearing gave a thumbs up into the light and turned towards them and gave the thumbs up to the firefighter in front of him.

"Looks like it's your turn to go, ya ready for this?" the man asked, earning a slow, eager head nod from Benny.

"I'm ready to get out of here and back to my normal life, if you can really call it normal," Benny said, chuckling softly. He felt as two pairs of strong arms wrapped around his waist and feet carefully and lifted him up. He felt weightless for a few seconds before they put him down onto a similar board and he felt as the firefighter they called Mitch lifted his neck slightly and put a brace on. Within moments he was being pushed through a narrow corridor of debris and rubble, he could feel a increasing amount of heat on his face as more and more light shined down on him. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt a pair of arms reach into the corridor and grab the front of the board and hoist him up.

"Don't worry pal, your out now!" Mitch said comfortingly as they exited the corridor, finally freeing Benny from debris.

Benny looked skyward, where there once was a beautiful new skyscraper was just air now. All around him he could hear claps and cheers as he watched people pass the board down from the hill, it was the silver lining of such a massive natural disaster.

"Oh my God! Benny!" came a familiar voice from far off, causing Benny to turn his head as he saw his grandmother racing towards him,

"Grandma, is that you?" Benny asked weakly, his voice strained from hours of dehydration.

"Yes baby, its me! Grandma's here!" Evelyn said as she took her grandsons hand and held it in hers as she walked alongside the paramedics carrying him to the helicopter. He could see tears running down her wrinkled cheeks as she laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"How did you get here grandma?" Benny asked, his grip growing lighter and lighter as he felt himself growing more and more fatigued after hours and hours of no sleep and rest.

"Me and Ethan's mother came all the way down here to look for you two, we couldn't just sit by and do nothing knowing you two could be seriously hurt!" Evelyn said as they neared the helicopter, which was already getting ready for takeoff as the blades began to spin faster and faster.

"I love you grandma!" Benny said with all the strength he had left, feeling as her hand let go of his as he was lifted up into the helicopter and placed down next to Ethan's battered body.

"Check their vital signs, we need to get these two some emergency help as soon as possible! Step on it pilot!" came a loud woman's voice from behind him. He felt as hands and fingers began to attach ivy drips and check his pulse and vital signs. Benny's eyes slowly fluttered close, he was finally able to rest after so long of awaiting rescue. He heard as someone slammed the doors to the fuselage shut and the helicopter became airborne. Slowly but surely, Benny managed the strength to turn his head slightly and look at Ethan's sleeping face. Reaching over with a quivering hand, he took Ethan's hand in his before closing his eyes again and letting a long overdue sleep come to him.

**Yay! They were rescued! What awaits us in the coming chapters! I can't wait to see the reviews this chapter gets! Hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Finally Awake & Safe

**Chapter 9 is finally here! I hope you all enjoy it, because sadly this story probably has about three or more chapters left before it comes to a close. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy and review!**

Benny's eyes slowly opened as light flooded into his vision, he could feel a overwhelming numbness in his body.

"You awake sunshine?" came a unfamiliar voice close by as Benny began to turn his head slowly. A tall, young woman stood in a blue nurses outfit beside him as she wrote something down on a check board.

"W-Who are you?" Benny asked weakly, his throat felt like sandpaper moving against a stone as he looked at her.

"I'm a nurse at St Ceders Hospital, it's where your at right now. You've been here for three weeks now since you were rescued from Toronto," she said calmly as she continued to write things down in her check board.

Benny could see that he was in a pristine white room, a heart monitor beeping steadily next to him as he reached for a small glass of water on his nightstand. That's when Benny noticed he could barely move his arm, a tight cast was wrapped around his shoulder all the way down to his wrist.

"Oh, do you need some water honey? Here I'll get it for you," the kind nurse said as she put down her board and picked up the cup and brought it to Benny's cracked lips. Benny leaned his head forward and indulged in the refreshing water. Once the nurse had taken the cup and put it back, it was all coming back to him.

"You sure are a lucky one! With only a broken leg and shoulder blade, not to mention a slight concussion. We had to put you into a medically induced coma to give your body the time and strength it needed to heal," the nurse said, picking up her check board once more as she continued checking things off.

"Ethan, what about Ethan?" Benny asked, fear and worry seeping into his mind once he realized Ethan wasn't in his sight any longer.

"Oh, the boy you came with? He's in a room down the hall from you, he wasn't as lucky as you I'm afraid. He's been put into a medically induced coma as well, he suffered a few broken ribs and severe internal bleeding. But he's in stable condition now, should be ready for visitors any day now. You two are extremely lucky to be alive," the woman said as she quit writing and smiled down at Benny warmly.

"Were there any other survivors?" Benny asked, just wondering how lucky he and Ethan had actually been.

"We got no reports of anybody else being found alive in that area, I'm afraid you and Ethan were the only survivors on that street," she said sadly as she looked down for a brief moment. "I'll go get your doctor and tell her your awake now," the nurse said before she turned around and walked out of the room briskly.

Benny laid his head back down as he stared at the table full of flowers and cards set out out for him, probably from a lot of family and kids at school. Turning his head, he looked out the window at the clouds drifting aimlessly in the night sky. The moon was full as it shined down on the landscape surrounding the hospital, illuminating it in a beautiful white glow.

"Hello Benjamin, how are we feeling tonight?" came a sweet voice from the doorway of the room. Benny turned his head once more to see a elderly woman in a white doctors outfit smiling at him. She walked in and sat down in a chair next to Benny's bed.

"I'm feeling fine, a little soar though. Can't really feel my body all too much," Benny said as he tried moving his fingers and toes the best he could.

"That's the morphine doing its job, you should regain feeling in a couple of days or so. I'm Dr. Mary, but you can call me Mary Anne. I see that the bruises on your face have disappeared and the cuts and gashes are almost completely healed. You should be up and walking in no time Mr. Weir," Dr. Mary said as she smiled at him, her blue eyes reflecting a lot of hope and love in them.

"Mary Anne, hows my grandmother taking all of this?" Benny asked as he remembered his grandma following him to the helicopter the day he was rescued.

"She has been here every day watching over you and your friend. She left a couple of hours ago once the visiting hours were up. But I'll be sure to place a call to her in the morning and tell her you finally woke up. I'm sure she will be pretty happy to hear your awake and okay!" Dr. Mary said as she put a aged hand onto Benny's and continued smiling at him.

"What's become of Toronto?" Benny asked, remembering all the destruction he had witnessed just before being life flighted out of the area that fateful day.

"All the survivors have been rescued and taken to hospitals outside the city and the government has cordoned off the city until the clean up operation can be complete. Not much of the city has been left untouched I'm afraid. I lived in Toronto for a short period of time and my old apartment building was completely wiped out in the earthquake. Scientists are saying this was the strongest earthquake on human record. But enough questions for now, I'll let you rest and catch up on your energy. Your going to need it once everyone finds out your awake and wants to come visit you," Dr. Mary said as she laughed lightly. Benny watched as she got up gracefully and gave him a soft head nod before turning and leaving the room. He looked back up at the ceiling as he heard her close his door silently, he was glad to hear that Ethan would be just fine. Benny couldn't think of having a life without Ethan, especially after the memories he knew he would get to create with him. Slowly but surely Benny began to relax as he let sleep come to him once more, Ethan and his future being the last thought to run through his mind.

**So here we are at the ending of another great chapter I presume! Hope you guys enjoyed it, the story will meet its finish soon sadly! But there will be more Bethan to take its place I assure you! Review for me guys so I know what you think!**


	10. Memories Brought to Light

**Another chapter has been brought to you by, Fanlover14, who proudly represents Bethan in all shapes and forms. We thank you for your cooperation and reading. As always, enjoy and review!**

Benny stood by the window, holding his IV pole with him as he stared out into the world. He watched as the trees swayed slowly in the summers breeze, birds flying off into the horizon beyond the roofs of many housing districts.

"Your mother use to love looking out into the world, watching nature pass her by. She was so much like you growing up," came a gentle voice behind him. Benny turned to see his grandmother standing in the doorway, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Grandma!" Benny hollered out, smiling as she rushed over to him suddenly and threw him in her arms. He could feel her chest rising heavily as she cried into his shoulder, he began to slowly rub her back.

"I thought I lost you Benny, I've never been so scared in my life!" Evelyn cried out, her old body filling up with so much pent up worry and sorrow.

"It's okay grandma, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere for a very long time," Benny said as he continued rubbing her back, feeling tears of his own beginning to fall down his cheeks as he sobbed with her silently. Unbeknown to the both of them, Dr. Mary stood by the door way. Slowly wiping her eyes as she felt a slow tear moving its way down her aged face, having just lost her daughter in the earthquake. She had tried holding in her sorrow for so long, finally breaking after seeing Evelyn hug Benny. Turning away slowly, Dr. Mary slowly hobbled off down the hallway as she wiped her gentle eyes.

"Benny, while you were in the hospital I decided to take a visit to your parents graves. So many things had begin to run through my mind. And there's something I need to tell you," Evelyn said sadly, breaking the hug as she walked over to chair closest to the window and sat down.

Benny continued to stand by the window as he watched his grandmother dab at her eyes with a tissue she grabbed from her purse.

"Benjamin, when you were just five years old your parents had dropped you off at my house while they went on vacation. Your grandfather had passed away the year prior to that, and your mother had been wanting to go somewhere on vacation very badly. They dropped you off with me so you could spend a weekend with me, later that night I got a phone call. It was the police department, calling to tell me your parents had died in a car wreck that evening. I remember when I got off the phone I went straight to you, you were playing with your toys in the living room. You had this smile of such pure innocence on your face, I bent down and took you in my arms and just rocked you back and forth gently, singing a lullaby that I use to sing your mom as a kid. Ever since that night, I've been in charge of raising you to the best of my ability. When we went to the funeral for them, you kept saying you wanted your mommy and I knew there was nothing I could do to bring your mother back. I just held you in my arms and cried. That night your mom came to me in my dreams, and she told me to take care of her little boy, that I would be your mother now. She told me she loved you with all her heart, and to make sure you grew up happy. When you developed your spell casting powers, I began to fear I was losing you. Every night I feared if I would lose you just like I lost your grandfather, and your mother. I was so afraid every time you went out to fight a demon or ghost or whatever it was you fought. I just need to know Benny...did I raise you right? Did I love you enough? Did I show my love enough? I was so afraid I had lost you after everything I went through to raise and love you. I was afraid I had lost another child again. This is the first time I've ever opened up about this, so many years of keeping it all inside," Evelyn said as she remembered her life with Benny, wiping her eyes of tears.

"Grandma, you did a amazing job raising me. Don't you ever worry about that. And you showed your love in every way possible, I'm so lucky to be able to call you my grandma!" Benny said as he took Evelyn in his arms, her eyes erupting into tears once more. They could do nothing but cry together as Evelyn hugged onto Benny tighter and tighter, never wanting to let go in fear of losing him again.

Later That Night

Benny knelled down by Ethan's bedside, rubbing his hand lightly with his as he looked at Ethan's sleeping face. He could do nothing but smile knowing everything would be okay now, and that he would get to have Ethan for the rest of his life.

Benny stood up slowly as he watched Ethan's eyes move under his eyelids, and he knew he was dreaming.

"I'll always love you E, no matter what happens!" Benny said as he closed his eyes and thought back to the evening he had proposed. The claps and applause he had heard, the smile on Ethan's face, and the kiss they shared after wards.

"I'll always love you too," came a weak voice in return. Benny opened his eyes to see Ethan's eyes slightly open and looking at him.

"Ethan, your awake!" Benny hollered out, rushing closer to his side as he knelled down again and cupped Ethan's face in his hands. "Oh Ethan, I've been waiting day in and day out for you to wake up," Benny said sweetly as he caressed Ethan's cheek in his hands.

Ethan looked up and smiled at Benny's green eyes as he slowly raised a arm and cupped Benny's cheek as well. He smiled lightly as he began to chuckle softly, knowing that if he and Benny could survive this then they could survive anything together.

"I love you E," Benny said softly, nuzzling his forehead into Ethan's as they slowly leaned forward and shared a deep kiss. Their lips moving together perfectly as their love and warmth shone through their hearts, finally safe and together once more.

**This was a hard chapter to right, kinda heart wrenching trying to write Evelyn's memories down. But I hope for some good reviews for this! Sadly, the next chapter after this will be the last one, with a epilogue following that. But I really hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Love Vows Till the End

**So alas this story has come to its fateful end. This will be the last chapter of A Shaking Heart, with a following epilogue. I know you guys will love the ending, so enjoy and review!**

Five Years Later

Ethan stood there, looking into the full length mirror as he admired his suit. He felt a comforting hand rest atop his shoulder as he turned to see his mother standing there dressed in a elegant blue dress.

"I'm so nervous mom. Was it like this for you when you and dad got married?" Ethan asked as he began to tie his tie around his neck, admiring the black tuxedo he was in.

"It's just wedding nerves baby, they will go away. What matters most today, is you and Benny's happiness together. You two are about to embark on a lifelong journey together as a married couple, together forever!" Mrs. Morgan said happily as she placed her hands on Ethan's shoulder and gave him a slight pat as she smiled at him in the mirror. "I'll be waiting for you when your ready to walk sweetie," Mrs. Morgan said as she turned and walked out of the dressing room door.

Ethan smiled at his reflection, he and Benny had come a very long way since that fateful night Benny proposed at the restaurant. Looking down at his wedding finger, Ethan smiled warmly at the diamond ring resting peacefully on his finger.

"Hey you!" came a familiar voice from the doorway causing Ethan to turn his head and see Sarah and Erica standing there in the door frame, both dressed in elegant red groomsmaids dresses.

"Hey Sarah!" Ethan said happily as he drew his long time friend into a tight hug, feeling her arms wrap around him as she reciprocated the hug.

"Oh gag me with a stake and shove garlic down my throat!" Erica retorted, but still managing to smile as she felt Ethan pull her into the hug with them.

"So you ready for your big day?" Sarah asked as she turned Ethan around and began tucking what was left of his shirt into his pants.

"Of course I am, I've been waiting for this day for years Sarah. I can't believe after so long it's finally here. Ya know it means so much to Benny and me knowing all of our family and friends flew out here to Paris to accommodate the wedding," Ethan said happily, feeling a overwhelming sense of love and joy fill his heart as he thought about his future husband standing at the altar waiting for him.

"So whats it look like outside? I haven't quite gotten to see it yet with being so busy and everything else," Ethan exclaimed as he turned around and posed for the girls who smiled at him in return.

"Well its beautiful for one, the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background of the altar. And the weather is absolutely clear today, not a cloud in the sky. Seems like you guys picked a perfect time and place to have the wedding!" Erica said as she thought about all the hot french men walking around outside.

"Great, so is everyone ready?" Ethan asked, putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo as he left the room with the girls.

Benny stood quietly at the altar as he straightened up his tie and looked to the bright morning sky hanging overhead.

"Oh Benjamin Weir, I taught you better than that! Let me do your tie!" exclaimed a elderly voice nearby as Benny looked down and saw his grandmother hobbling over to him and repositioning his tie.

"I'm so happy grandma, even more happy that you could be here today," Benny said as he felt a gigantic smile grace his facial features.

"I'm not dying for a long time Benjamin, so don't go writing me off just yet. But I am happy for you too honey, I just know your mother and father would have loved to have been here!" Evelyn said, wiping her eyes briefly with a handkerchief as she pocketed it back into her coin purse. Evelyn stepped back to admire her grandsons attire, almost tripping on her peach colored dress as she picked up the bottom and held it in her hand.

"Damn dresses, I never could get use to them that much!" Evelyn exclaimed, clearly annoyed that she had been tripping on her dress since she bought it.

"Grandma, your beautiful today," Benny said as he drew the old woman into a hug, her frail arms tightening around his shoulders.

"Thank you sweetheart, but if anyone is beautiful today it is Ethan and you," Evelyn said as she wiped her eyes once more. "Now get back in position Benny, the wedding is about to start!" Evelyn shouted as she heard the music begin to start as she rushed back to her seat.

Benny stood back up by the altar as he listened to the traditional wedding march begin to play. His eyes traveled towards the back of the aisle as he watched the groomsmaids walk out arm in arm together. And after about a minute of waiting, he saw what he was waiting for. Ethan and his mother walking arm in arm down the aisle together, Benny couldn't help from smiling as big as he could.

Ethan looked up and saw Benny's eyes staring back at him, smiles gracing both of their faces as they got closer and closer together. Ethan kissed his mother on the cheek once he reached the altar, watching as she rushed back to her seat next to Ross and Jane. Looking back towards Benny, Ethan walked up and grabbed both of his hands and looked into his eyes.

"We gather here today, in the company of friends and family, to join these men together in holy matrimony." the priest began to say as he opened up his Bible and began to read aloud. "The couples have written their own vows and will now take a moment to say them to each other," the priest said minutes later after reciting the whole wedding business.

Benny looked down into Ethan's brown eyes and smiled as he thought back on their lives together.

"Ethan Kohl Morgan, in all my life I have never met anyone like you and I know I never will. You are one in a kind Ethan, and to have you in my life with me is a prayer come true. I feel that our destinies were intertwined together from the beginning of time, and I want to strive to make you the happiest man on the planet. Five years ago, we went through a terrible ordeal together and yet managed to come out of it alive; together. And I know that if we can survive something so horrifying and terrible, that we can survive anything together. I promise to stick by your side, through thick or thin, rich or poor, sick or in health, and till the day we die together. I love you Ethan Morgan, and I am blessed to be able to call you mine!" Benny said happily, everyone bowing their heads sadly in remembrance of the terrible earthquake that devastated Toronto fie years earlier.

Ethan smiled as a small tear made its way down his cheek, reaching up to wipe it away with his sleeve as he looked Benny in the eyes.

"Benjamin Patrick Weir, I too have never met anyone like you in my life and I also know I never will. Your truly one in a million Benny and to be able to call you my lover and my companion means the world and more to me. We met when we were six years old, and every day since then has been a good day because I have known you. From listening to you snore at night, to feeling you jump during a scary movie, and listening to you sing horribly in the shower. I would never take a second of knowing you back, because my life with you is a perfect life. Your everything to me, from the air I breathe to the warmth I feel at night. You make my heart race and my mind go blank, and your beautiful to me. No matter what we go through in life, rich or poor, in sickness and in health, through thick and thin, I promise to always be by your side. I love you Benny Weir!" Ethan said happily as he gave Benny's hands a light squeeze.

"Now take these rings and put them on each others fingers and repeat after me," the priest said, giving Benny a ring first.

"I, Benjamin Weir, do take you, Ethan Morgan, to be my husband for now and always," Benny said happily as he gracefully slid the ring onto Ethan's finger.

"I, Ethan Morgan, do take you, Benjamin Weir, to be my husband, for now and always," Ethan returned, feeling as a few tears of happiness slid down his cheeks as he slid the ring onto Benny's finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you may now kiss each other!" the priest said happily, closing his Bible with a audible thud.

Benny and Ethan smiled happily as they leaned in closer and closer, till their lips met in a perfect embrace. The crowd rising and clapping excitedly as they threw rose petals into the cool morning air, the sound of church bells ringing in the background as the happy couple continued to kiss in a perfect and loving embrace, the light of heaven shining down on them in that perfect moment.

_**The End**_

**I think I might cry! Bravo, bravo, a marvelous ending if I do say so myself! Anyways, there will be a epilogue to this! Please, please review this chapter!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three Years Later

Ethan stood at the top of a hill watching as Benny chased a small baby girl around, her smile as bright as the sun as she laughed and giggled. He could do nothing but smile as he watched Benny pick the little girl up and spin her around playfully, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Walking around, he came to a stop by a old oak tree atop the hill. He put his hand on the smooth bark as he looked up at the branches swaying in the wind slowly. Sitting down at the base of the tree, Ethan continued to watch as Benny played tag with their little girl.

"I'm going to get you!" Benny yelled playfully as he jumped forward causing the little girl to scream in glee as she clapped her hands together. "Who's my baby girl?" Benny asked playfully, tickling her as she laughed hysterically in his arms.

Benny laughed lightly as he stopped tickling his daughter and looked up at the top of the hill, Ethan was sitting at the base of a old oak tree looking out into the horizon.

"How about we go get daddy Evelyn?" Benny asked the girl who nodded her head swiftly as she clapped her hands again and laughed.

"Go get dada, go get dada!" Evelyn cooed softly as she sucked on her thumb and stared up the hill with Benny.

Benny picked up Evelyn as he carried her up the hill, her soft brown hair blowing in the wind as they walked.

"Guess who wants to play!" Benny hollered playfully as he let Evelyn down, watching as she ran into Ethan's unsuspecting arms.

"Did Evelyn wanna come see daddy?" Ethan said as he looked down playfully, watching as she smiled up at him and then put her head into his chest.

"I wuv yu dada!" Evelyn hollered as she wrapped her tiny arms around Ethan's stomach and quieted down.

"I love you too baby, me and daddy Benny both do." Ethan said as he placed a loving hand on her hair and ran his fingers through it gently. Ethan picked her up as he stood up with Benny and looked towards the skies.

"Granma!" Evelyn said as she perked up and pointed to the skies in front of them, clouds drifting aimlessly as she smiled.

"Yes baby, grandma lives up there now," Benny said lovingly as he wrapped his hand around Evelyn's hand and pointed with her.

"She was quite the woman," Ethan said as he looked at his husband sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

"That she was, and she was a perfect mother," Benny said as he returned the kiss and nuzzled his head into Ethan's neck.

Raising his hand into the air, Benny pointed his fingers into the clouds and smiled gently as a slight glow began to illuminate from his fingers tips.

"Splendebit In Lumine Dei Usgue In Aeternum!" Benny said softly, watching as the clouds began to move slowly. After a few minute of the light of the sun and clouds moving around, there in the sky was a perfect portrait of his grandmothers face in the clouds.

"She will always live on, in you my baby girl!" Benny said as he leaned forward and kissed Evelyn's cheeks lovingly.

The three of them turned and walked down the hill towards their car, the light of heaven shining down on them in that minute.


End file.
